Intense efforts to develop an electric vehicle have lately been made for the reasons of non-emission of an exhaust gas, less noise generation, and so forth. Some of electric vehicles have already been put to practical use. The electric vehicle runs by acquiring all, or part of electric power necessary for running from a battery mounted in the vehicle to thereby drive its motor. Further, in the case of any of a brake system, a vehicle-drive mechanism, a power window, a wiper, and interior parts, use of an electronic control system is in the mainstream, the electronic control system being activated upon acquisition of necessary power from the battery. Such electronic equipment components that require electric power need to be connected with the battery using an electric wire, a signal line, and so forth.
While there have since been further advances in reduction in weight, thickness and size with respect to an electronic component, and the number of parts for the electronic components has increased, as the number of parts for the electronic components increases, so does usage of cables interconnecting the battery and the electronic components. Further, since there is the needs for stringing cables so as to match the shape/structure of the electronic component, there emerges a problem in that the cable or the signal line will become longer than a necessary length, causing an increase in the weight of a wire harness, and an increase in losses due to an increase in electrical resistance. Furthermore, there will occur an increase in manufacturing cost, due to bundling of electric wires, designing and manufacturing of fixed fittings, and so forth, adjustment in attachment of the fittings, and the electric wires, and an increase in the number of process steps, owing to a complex wiring work, and so forth.
As a means for solving these problems, there has been known a means whereby electric wires are embedded in a molded module, or a functional panel, formed by integral molding (refer to for example, Patent Document 1, and Patent Document 2).